Septiplier baby
by acebear
Summary: (Mark and Jack this is 100% fiction even if we all ship them) (Summery – Mark and Jack have a baby so ya there will be a mpreg at some point )
1. Chapter 1

Septiplier Baby

(Mark and Jack this is 100% fiction even if we all ship them)

(Summery – Mark and Jack have a baby so ya there will be a mpreg at some point )

Mark was on his way to pick up Jack from the airport Jack was going to stay with Mark for 3 whole months . It didn't take long before Mark was in the airport and at the gate waiting for Jack. Jack's plane finally landed a half hour later . As soon as Jack saw Mark he and got a big smile on his face he was so happy to be with his boyfriend again . Jack walked up to Mark and said top of the morning Mark. Mark knew they shouldn't but he pulled Jack to him and kissed him deep then said I've missed you so much. Then Jack said I've missed you too and I love you so much and Mark said I love you to Jack now let go get your bag so we can go back to the house. Jack nodded and took Mark's hand .

After getting Jack's bag they left and went back to Mark's house . Mark asked Jack if he wanted something to eat . Jack said yes so Mark started to walk into the kitchen when Jack stopped him . Mark looked at Jack confused that was until Jack pulled him close and started kissing him deep. Mark kissed Jack back deeper just before picking him up and taking him to his bed room. As soon as they reached Mark's bed and Jack was laying down Mark said oh now I get it . Jack just laid there smiling at Mark for a few more moments . Mark laid down next to Jack and pulled him close . Then Jack said you don't even know how much I've missed you then Jack started kissing Mark's neck making Mark moan. Jack always knew where Mark's sweet spot was on his neck . Just then Mark stopped Jack . Jack looked at him confused for a moment until Mark got up and stripped Jack couldn't do anything but look at every inch of Mark's amazing body . After Mark was completely naked he laid back down then Jack got up and stripped also. Once Jack as done and back in bed with Mark that is when Mark decided to take the lead and get on top of Jack.

Mark started kissing every inch of Jack's body and with every kiss Jack moaned it wasn't on until Mark reached Jack's dick he slowly started kissing it making Jack moan even louder . Soon Mark took Jack in his Mouth and was licking and sucking a good speed . Soon Jack was cumming into Mark's mouth hard and Mark didn't waste one drop . Once Mark took his lover and best friend's dick out of his mouth he then went and kissed Jack before Jack rolled over on his belly and waited for Mark to enter him . Mark didn't waste anytime he gabbed Jack's hips pulling him to his dick . Mark pushed his dick into Jack's ass. It wasn't long tile they had a good rhythm .

Soon Mark was cumming hard as they both screamed out each others names. Mark pulled out of Jack and laid back in bed as Jack rolled over and Mark pulled him over and they cuddled til they fell asleep.

Mark was the first one to wake up because Chica wanted to go out so he got up smiled at Jack who was sleeping so peaceful . Mark let Chica out then went and made some breakfast for him and Jack his was going to surprise Jack with breakfast in bed . After finishing breakfast and plating it and putting it on the tray with some OJ Mark went and let Chica back in and then he went to pick up the tray . Mark and Chica went into the bedroom and Chica got up on the bed and started licking Jack's face trying to wake him up for Mark. Soon Jack was awake and petting Chica after sitting up . Mark sat down and told Chica to get down she listened after she was down Mark showed Jack that he made breakfast for them . Jack kissed Mark on the cheek and said this is lovely then took the tray.

1 Month later

Jack woke up sometime in the early morning it was still dark out he was feeling sick and he ran to the bathroom . Mark woke up hearing Jack in the bathroom he didn't know how long Jack had been in there but he didn't like that the love of his life was up when he should be asleep and getting sick. Mark slowly came into the bathroom and got down on his knees and started rubbing slow cycles on Jack's back this went on for a few more mins . Once Jack felt like he was done he went and laid his head back on the cold tiles of the wall . Mark joined Jack on the wall Jack looked at Mark and finally said sorry for waking you up babe . Mark looked back at Jack and said come on babe let get you back in bed and Jack nodded . Mark was the first one to get up then he helped Jack up and they went back to bed.

Jack woke up first he smiled at his lover and kissed him to wake him up because today was a big day they had to pack to go do a panel somewhere in a few days and they need to start packing because they had to be at the airport soon . It wasn't long before Mark was up and kissing Jack back while pulling Mark close . Soon Jack said we have to get packing we have to be at the airport soon Mark sighed then gave Jack one last kiss before they both got up . Once they had packed some Jack asked Mark if they could stop for a few to have some lunch . Mark nods and then puts one last thing in one of his bags . Jack walked over to Mark and took his hand then they left and went to the kitchen .Jack set at the table while Mark took out the things he would need to make them sandwiches . While M0ark was making the sandwiches Jack decided he would get them some drinks he looked over at Mark and asked him what he would like to drink and Mark said that he would like a beer so Jack got out a beer for Mark and a bottle of water for himself . Jack thought he would be nice and open Mark's Beer for him and oh what a bad idea that was because as soon as Jack got one sniff of the beer he instantly dropped the bottle on the floor Mark looked at Jack with worry as he started to ask if he was OK but before Mark could get out the words are you o... Jack was running out of the room and off to the bathroom . Mark stopped making the sandwiches and went to go check on Jack this was the second time in less then twenty-four hours that Jack had gotten sick like this . Mark slowly walked into the bathroom Jack still had his head in the toilet when Mark walked in . Mark sat on the edge of the tub and slowly rubbed Jack back in hopes to try and make Jack feel better . It only took 20 mins before Jack was able to take his head out of the toilet . Mark finally asked Jack if they should still go on this trip because his health meant more to him then going and doing some stupid panel . Jack looked at Mark and said we have to go even if someone steps in for me you can't miss out on your own panel . Mark nodded in agreement but not really wanting to agree so after a few more moments they finally got up and after brushing his teeth Jack went to the kitchen to clean up the bottle on the floor .

Mark saw Jack getting the broom out and went and stopped him Mark said babe I love you but you are not going to be cleaning that the last thing we need is for you to be back in the bathroom over the smell Jack nodded . Then went and finished making the sandwiches while Mark cleaned up .Once Mark had finished cleaning he got himself a bottle of water and sat at the table with Jack . Jack gave Mark his plate that had a sandwich , chips and a banana on it . Mark looked at the banana then at Jack then said why the banana ? Jack just said I don't know I just really wanted one and thought you might like one too . Mark smiled and said well thanks babe and they started eating .

Once they had finished eating they went back to packing the last little bit of things they would need . Jack took Mark's hand and pulled him close and kissed him deep then said I love you so much . Mark smiled and then kissed Jack more . After a few mins of making out Mark looked at the clock and said that it was time to get heading to the airport so he grabbed his and Jack's bags then took Jack's hand and they left . Mark decided to to let Jack drive and Jack was more then willing seeing that Mark had done so much for him. Once they got to the airport they got out and Mark got their bags and walked over to Jack and took his hand . they then started walking into the airport Mark then told Jack to go have a seat and he would go check their bags in and pick up their tickets . Jack was sitting while Mark checked their bags in . All of a sudden Jack started feeling like he was going to get sick again so he ran off to the bathroom. Mark turned around just in time to see Jack get up and run . Mark sighed then went to see if Jack was OK . Once Mark head reached the bathroom he could hear Jack getting sick he felt so helpless he wished Jack wasn't getting sick again .

Jack kept getting sick for a few more mins but after he was done he left the stall he saw Mark and felt bad for messing up this trip they walked over to the sink and Jack brushed his teeth with a travel size brush and paste . Once Jack was done he finally told Mark that he was sorry for being sick when they have to get on a plane soon . Mark just looked at Jack and said babe it's OK you have nothing to be sorry for we all get sick sometimes this made Jack smile then he took Mark's hand and kissed it before leaving the bathroom . They then went to find their gate . Once they found it they had a seat and waited to get on . It was about 45 mins later and when Jack finally said I'm starving can we please go get some food while we wait . Mark looked at him for a moment then said do you think you can handle it I mean I don't want you getting sick again . Jack nodded then said I will try something light as he got up .

Once they had found what they wanted to eat they went back to their seats near the gate . After eating it was about 15 mins when they started calling people to get on the plane . Once they found their seat and sat down Jack started yawning and put his head on Mark's shoulder Mark just smiled and kissed Jack's forehead . Then pulled out his phone to check in on his fans and tell them that he would see them once the plane landed and he couldn't wait . He turned his cell off and tried to get some sleep too .

3 hours Later

Mark wake up Just as the plane was landing then looked over at Jack who was still asleep . Mark took a picture of Jack sleeping because the light coming for the window made him even more sexy asleep . After putting his cell away Mark decided it was time to wake Jack up . Jack smiled sleepily at Mark then asked if they were there yet and Mark whispered ya babe we are here it's time to get off the plane . Once they were off the plane and Mark got their bags then they went and got a taxi . They were about 20 mins away from the hotel . After getting to the hotel Jack checked them in and once that was done they went up to find their room. Once they found it and got in Jack laid on the bed for all of 5 mins when he started feeling sick again and was off to the bathroom .

Mark just sat on the bed and waited this time even if he really wanted to go in . It wasn't long and Jack was out of the bathroom. Mark walked over to Jack and gave him a hug . Jack smiled then kissed Mark deep Mark pulled Jack close . Jack started kissing Mark's neck making Mark moan . Jack walked them back word to the bed Jack stopped kissing Mark's neck just long enough to push him onto the bed and then getting on top . Just as Jack was about to kiss Mark's neck again Mark's cell started ringing. Jack got up and let Mark sit up and get his phone. After Mark got done he asked Jack if he was up for going to practice for the panel . Jack nodded and took Mark's hand . Mark smiled and kissed Jack's hand on the way downstairs. When they were downstairs they went to find the room that they would be doing the panel at . Once Mark was on stage he called out Felix , then Jack and last Bob after everyone was on stage they started reading off comments/ tweets from tumbler ( a/n don't own) and (twitter also don't own) one tweet said if you could who would you ask to marry you and where and how . Jack went first by saying Mark and where on the beach . Then it was Mark's turn he turned to Jack and said I would have to say Jack and where would have to be right here right now Mark then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring Jack was crying the whole time and by the time Mark had finally said will you marry me all Jack could do was nod yes. Once Mark got the yes from Jack he put the ring on Jack's finger then stood up and kissed him they both were so happy right now and the best of all their fans were over the top happy about the couple finally coming out as a official couple and getting engaged . Once the panel was finished everyone decided to go out for some dinner then have a few beers before going back to the hotel. Once the had picked out were they wanted to eat and went in and ordered they sat down and Bob went and got the food while Mark got everyone there pops . Mark and Bob got to the table at the same time so all Jack and Felix had to do was dig in . Everyone had a great time at dinner then they got into a few taxi's and headed off to a bar . Jack looked at Mark on the way to the bar and said in a whisperer that he wasn't 100% going to a bar was the best thing for him with the way he was feeling and Mark understood so he called Bob and told him that Jack wasn't feeling good still so they were just to go back to the hotel Bob said OK well hope he feels better as Jack told the driver were they're hotel was.

Once they were back on the room it wasn't long before Jack was back in the bathroom getting sick, After Jack finished he sat back against the wall thinking about what could passably be wrong with him soon Jack was sitting there crying . Mark was sitting on the bed when he hear what sounded like crying coming for the bathroom he quickly got up and walked to the bathroom and opened to door and found Jack now laying in a ball crying . Mark walked over to Jack and got on his knees and started rubbing Jack's arm trying to get him to calm down it took a few moments but soon Jack was calming down and he sat up just enough to let Mark sit down next to him . Mark pulled Jack close and kissed the top of his head . Once Jack was fully calm Mark asked him what had him so upset . Jack looked at Mark and with tears in his eyes he says if I'm right about what is wrong your not going to love me anymore . Mark looked at Jack for a moment and then said there was nothing that could make him stop loving him . Jack knew deep down that he was over reacting but what if he was right what would Mark say . Mark then said OK what do you think is wrong with you Jack then said after taking a deep breath something that is physically impassable Jack took one more deep breath then said I think I might be pregnant . Mark looked at Jack in shock for a moment before getting the biggest smile that Jack as ever seen on his face Mark then said are you were and Jack nodded and said ya I think so I mean all the symptoms fit Mark just nodded and said OK well first thing first we have to go buy some tests . Jack stood up and so did Mark . After leaving the bathroom Mark grabbed the room key then took Jack's hand .

At the store

Jack was looking at all the pregnancy tests in the isle while Mark went and picked up some waters so Jack would have enough pee for these test whatever ones he was picking out . Once Mark had the water he then went to see how Jack was doing on finding some tests . Jack saw Mark coming down the isle and then just decided to pick out four different tests one of them would tell them how many weeks he was if he was in fact pregnant . Another test would sent the results to his or Mark's phone's . Jack then walked over to Mark and asked him if he was ready to go because waiting to find out was killing him . Mark said yes and they went to checked out .

Once they were back in their hotel room Jack took the tests into the bath room since he had to pee he just decided to take one he picked the one that you could find out how many weeks you are if you are pregnant . After he finished peeing on the test he set the test on the sink then set a timer on his phone and went out and sat down next to Mark . Soon the timer went off and Jack got up and slowly went to the bath room . He went over to the sink and picked up the test.

A/n well guys I'm going to leave this here so please review and if you don't like my work then please don't put a review up ally positive reviews please thanks chapter 2 will be up soon thanks for reading

yours Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Sepitplier Baby Chapter 2

(Mark and Jack this is 100% fiction even if we all ship them)

Jack stared down at the test he had just picked up he couldn't believe what he was reading soon Jack had started to cry. Mark soon decided to go check on Jack so he got up and slowly went to the bathroom he knocked on the door so he wouldn't just scar Jack . Jack was still looking at the test when he heard a knock at the door knocking it was Mark he opened the door Mark walked into the bathroom and looked at Jack for a moment then said well? Jack hands Mark the test and Mark starts to smile . Jack then walks over to Mark and hugs him . Mark hugs Jack back then asks if this was really happening? And Jack said ya I think so smiling then kissing Mark. Mark kissed back then started kissing Jack's neck . Soon Mark picked Jack up and they left the bathroom and laid him on the bed Jack pulled Mark to him before Mark could strip . Mark stopped kissing Jack for a moment and Jack looked at him confused but then Mark said are you sure you wanna do this ? Jack said ya everything will be fine . Then mark asked one more time if Jack as sure because he didn't want anything happening to their little Sepitplier . Jack then said yes I am sure and that he was sure everything would be OK with the baby. Mark then said well if your sure then he stood up and stripped . Jack fallowed shortly after once they were both naked and back in bed Mark took the lead.

Mark places a final kiss on Jack's lips before getting off him and laying down next to him . Jack laid on Mark's chest and relaxed while Mark drew hearts on Jack's belly with his finger. It wasn't long before both Mark and Jack had fallen asleep . Jack was the first one to wake up he looked over at the clock at saw that it was time for his next upload so he walked over to Mark's laptop and logged into his YouTube and uploaded the video he then decided to go check out Mark's page to see what new video's Mark put up. He found one called Sepitplier is real Jack smiled and clicked it . Jack saw that Mark had taken a video here in the hotel room . Mark was whispering about how he had something to show them Mark then turned the camera over to the bed and Jack saw himself asleep with his hand on his belly . Mark then turned the camera back to him and says yes everyone Sepitplier is real and I will see you guys in the next video and that is were the video ended . Jack started to cry then looked over at Mark he then got up and walked over and whispered to Mark saying good morning babe it's time to get up Jack then kissed Mark trying to wake him up . Mark rolled onto his back and that gave Jack a idea so Jack got on top of Mark and started moving his hips as he started kissing Mark's neck .

It didn't take long after Jack started that Mark woke up .Mark put his hands on Jack's hips and sat up and kissed him . Mark then asked Jack if he and the baby were hungry . Jack nodded and got off Mark's lap but kissed him before doing so . Mark went and got dressed while Jack just put on a shirt . Mark came out of the bathroom with pj bottoms and a t shirt with tinny box Tim on it . Jack walked over to Mark and took his hand then asked him if he was ready Mark nodded and they left to hotel room .

Once downstairs they went to the breakfast room Jack went and them drinks he got Mark some coffee he almost got himself a cup as well but then remember about the baby so he got him some apple juice. he then went and put it on the table then joined Mark in finding something to eat . It wasn't long after Jack joined Mark that they had found what they wanted to eat . They made they're way back to the table and sat down .

Jack was the first one to finish and he thought about going for seconds but he didn't want to seem fat so he just went and got some more juice . Once Jack came back it wasn't long before Mark was done eating , Mark asked Jack after grabbing his hand if he wanted to record a video for his channel telling his fans about them . Jack nodded and they got up and walked back up to their room . Once they got into the room Jack went and logged into Mark's laptop and turned the camera on , Jack began his Vlog with his into then saying that he knows that some of them might already know but he wanted to tell the ones to didn't know that there was going to be some changes first that he was in to possess of moving somewhere that they would find out at a later date just as Jack was just about to continue and finally say that him and Mark were finally together Mark came over and wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed his cheek then said oh hey everyone I didn't see you there he then said well I am going to go take a shower as he was walking Jack yelled I will join you in a min turning to the camera again he says well guys there you have it the cats out of the bag now then he said he was going to leave the video there and did his outro. Jack then uploaded the video then logged out and went and joined Mark .

Once Jack and Mark finished their shower they got dressed and went to the start then next panel then were meant to be on . They were on stage with Bob and Felix holding hands for a bit after playing a game . Felix looked at Mark and Jack then to Bob then asked Bob if he wanted to take over Mark's panel so that Mark and Jack could go at it but Bob said no and so did Mark not that Mark didn't want to have another round with Jack but they had more in portent things to do right now . Once the Panel was done Bob and Felix asked Mark and Jack if they wanted to go to the bar down the road . Jack looked at Mark and then said it's OK if you want to go I will be fine I am tired anyways so I will probability just go to bed . Mark then asked Jack if he was sure that he was OK with it even tho he really just wanted to just have a night in with Jack because they only had another month before Jack would have to go back .

Jack nodded and said it was fine if he went . Mark then looked at Bob and said that he was just going to stay with Jack . Jack was secretly jumping up and down inside . Jack looked at Felix and Bob and said we will meet up tomorrow for lunch . Felix said OK and then Bob and him left and Mark and Jack went back up to their room . Once they got back in the room They changed back wearing they're boxers and got into bed . Mark turned on the TV and started channel surfing while Jack was laying on his chest. Jack fell asleep just as soon as Mark had finally found something to watch . It was half way into the movie he had picked out to watch when Mark had Fallen asleep with his hand on Jack's belly and a smile on his face.

Mark was the first to wake up he made himself some coffee and went and logged onto you tube to upload his new video with chika in it . Jack had woken up to the sound of Mark typing is password . Jack then got up and walked over to Mark and wrapped his arms around Mark then took Jack's hand and lead him around the chair and onto his lap . Jack rested his head on Mark's shoulder . Mark smiled and then kissed Jack's forehead and held Jack close . After a few mins Jack lifted his head and looked at Mark. Mark looked at Jack then asked what was wrong and Jack then asked Mark what he wanted the baby to be .Mark thought about it for a moment then said well I would like a daughter but then again a son would be just as good . Jack nodded and the said I feel the same I would love one of each . Mark nodded in agreement because he also wanted one of each and he would be happy with either one being their first baby . Mark then asked Jack to get up for a moment and Jack did then Mark had him sit back down and he got on his knees . Mark then put his hands on Jack's belly and started talking to the baby .

Mark did that for a few mins until Jack had to pee . Mark moved out of the way so that Jack could get up and go to the bathroom .

After a min Jack came out of the bathroom and joined Mark who had moved over to the bed . Mark looked at Jack and said are you OK and Jack said ya I am just missing home . Then Mark said I know babe we will be home soon . Jack smiled and cuddled up to Mark and fell asleep again . Mark just laid there awake and pulled Jack closer to him . Jack woke up to a empty bed a hour later Mark went downstairs to the pool . But left Jack a note on the table next to his laptop . After reading the note Jack went and changed into his swim trunks and went to the pool to join Mark . Jack entered the the room with the pool and saw Mark in the pool . Mark slowly walked over to the steps and helped Jack into the pool.

Once Jack was in they walked deeper into the pool . Jack put his arms around Mark's neck and kissed him deep . Mark pulled Jack closer to him and deepened the kiss and it was a good thing that they there the only ones down in the pool . Mark lifted Jack up and Jack wrapped his legs around Mark . They continued to make out for a few mins . Jack stopped all of a sudden and looked into Mark's eyes . Mark then kissed Jack's cheeks and said I love you much . They stayed in the pool a few more moments then Jack said do you want to go and get some lunch . Mark said yes the Jack slide off Mark and took his hand and they left and went back to the room to change so they could go to find a place to eat . Once they got back in the room and got dressed they sat on the bed for a moment til Jack got into Mark lap and started kissing his neck . Mark started moaning the flipped Jack onto the bed and and started kissing him deep . Jack moaned into the kiss and soon the kiss turned into a make out session . They kept on kissing for a few more mins until they needed air Jack looked at Mark breathless and said after getting some air that he couldn't have asked for a better lover , partner and father for his baby. Mark then said I feel the same way you and our baby mean everything to me . They laid in bed for a few mins then Jack said we really should get up we need to find a place to eat because the baby needed something to eat . Mark agreed and they got up and went out to go find somewhere to eat .

A/N well guys I am going to leave this here chapter 3 will be up asap. Please review thanks yours ACEBEAR


End file.
